


Кукла (Поттер) не плачь

by stuffcobbsays



Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:19:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays
Summary: Поттер сам во всем виноват. Сам виноват, потому что смотрит на Уизлетту так, как никогда не смотрел на Малфоя – что бы Малфой ни делал и как бы ни хотел.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894069
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга M-E





	Кукла (Поттер) не плачь

Он сжимает хватку на чужом безвольном плече и хочет, так хочет.

Не потому, что Поттер как-то особенно красив – вовсе нет; он ниже почти на голову, вечно в этих кретинских очках, растрепанные волосы, сухие губы в трещинах – ничего привлекательного в нем нет. Но Малфой так его хочет сейчас, и Поттер сам во всем виноват. Сам виноват, потому что смотрит на Уизлетту так, как никогда не смотрел на Малфоя – что бы Малфой ни делал и как бы ни хотел.

Поэтому он сжимает хватку на плече Поттера и удивляется тому, как славно сработало зелье, превратив тренированного аврора в безвольную, мягкую войлочную куклу. Кукла падает на колени, стоит только легко толкнуть, кукла послушно приоткрывает губы, стоит только покрепче сжать пальцами челюсть, и Малфой трахает чужой рот быстро и жестко. Так, что Поттер не может дышать, так, что Поттер давится и плачет.

Но этого недостаточно.

Недостаточно смотреть, как он давится, мычит, как в панике скребет пальцами по ногам Малфоя и мотает головой, пытаясь отодвинуться. Малфой сжимает темные волосы в кулаке, вталкивается глубже в судорожно сокращающееся горло.

Всё ещё недостаточно.

Малфой швыряет его на кровать лицом вниз, сдирает остатки аврорской униформы – брюки застревают на почти-трогательно тонких лодыжках. Поттер молчит, не сопротивляется, не просит; вскрикивает лишь единожды, когда Малфой входит в него в самый первый раз. Малфой трахает безвольное тело резко, безжалостно, за волосы тянет на себя, чтобы было еще теснее, еще глубже, и за собственным дыханием не слышит всхлипов. Малфой трахает его до тех пор, пока Поттер не ломается, пока не наступает тишина, пока чужое тело не прекращает слабых, инстинктивных попыток сопротивляться вторжению – и тогда кончает до искр перед глазами.

Он оставляет Поттера лежать вот так, без движения, и медленно одевается, любуясь делом своих рук. На бесстыдно выставленной в воздух заднице, на бедрах наливаются синяки, потеки спермы пачкают смуглую кожу.

Поттер поворачивает голову и смотрит на Малфоя широко раскрытыми, немигающими глазами.

На красном, опухшем лице пятна лихорадочного румянца и слез.

Он похож на падшего ангела. И Малфой хочет запомнить его таким.


End file.
